


征子不利

by NLYY24



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLYY24/pseuds/NLYY24
Summary: ❤️《利刃出鞘》同人，剧透+魔改❤️ABO世界观，GB向，女A！Marta×男O！Ransom
Relationships: Marsom
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️《利刃出鞘》同人，剧透+魔改
> 
> ❤️ABO世界观，GB向，女A！Marta×男O！Ransom

“老头子说你下棋比我强。”Ransom歪在沙发里，若不是膝盖顶着茶几，整个人都要滑到地上去。

与此形成鲜明对照的，是坐在矮凳上的Marta——穿着牛仔裤的双腿规规矩矩并着，两手撑在膝盖上，上身前倾，盯着棋盘上的黑白子，一副发愁的样子。

Ransom——他要求她称呼他为“Hugh”——向来不着调，说的话里三句有两句都没法接茬，她只能静静地等着他继续表演。

黑子占了一个边星，白子紧着上边和左边落子，黑子只剩两气，孤立无援。

Ransom的手挡住了嘴，弯弯的眼睛里却全是笑意。

他的发色像抛了光的樱桃木，肤色像打了蜡的象牙雕，唇是石榴珐琅彩，目是海蓝琉璃珠，浓墨重彩地卡在“艳”与“俗”的分界线上，和Thrombey老宅的气质十分契合，连金棕色的浓密睫毛都似乎在和玻璃灯的流苏遥相呼应。他偏又不乐意在这呆着，来了没多久就坐立不安地乱窜，招猫逗狗，把所有生物都惹毛之后才笑嘻嘻地扯着Marta来偏厅下棋。

Marta迟迟不落子，他也不催促——反正大局已定，输赢只是时间问题。

客厅里的中年人们吵闹不休，老爸永远和Joni互看不顺眼，Meg不得不给她的神经病老妈帮腔，Jacob只顾玩手机，Walt和Donna则瞪着牛铃铛一样的大眼睛说些不知所云的话，老妈自视甚高，所以她不会搭理任何人……这些戏码在Thrombey家已经演了几十年，不管老头子活着还是死了，都没什么两样。

黑子回护另一处，白子则咬死了边角这块，在黑子左侧落子，成虎口之势。

偏厅静得很，两条大狗在草坪上奔跑，噗叽噗叽地踩着湿润的泥土。Billy抢到了球，Bosnia追着它跑，咬它的尾巴，Billy却不松口。

到嘴里的东西就要死死咬住，连Thrombey家的狗都深谙其道。

黑子向下长一子，白子紧跟着顶住，堵死去路。

小护士慌的时候就喜欢抖脚，他很早就知道了。他的目光顺着洗得发白的牛仔裤往下，看到香芋紫的袜边儿，发黄的球鞋，还有鞋面上一点殷红。正愁那个红脖子怀疑不到她，老头子就自己把证据送上门来。Ransom几乎要笑出声。

黑子向左延，白子紧追不舍，局势渐趋明朗，Marta自暴自弃似的越下越快，很快就被Ransom逼到了棋盘边缘。

“Stevens律师来了！”Fran在门口叫了一声，客厅里的争论戛然而止，Ransom也把棋子往盒子里一丢：“走吧。”

残局放在偏厅的茶几上，Marta回头看了一眼，转身掩上门。

律师念完遗嘱，大伙吵吵嚷嚷成一团，Marta手足无措地站在门边，若不是侦探护着她，肯定要被活剥了皮。Ransom则十分放松地窝在沙发里，一脸让人冒火的笑意，也不知道在幸谁的灾、乐什么祸。

小破车打不着火了，她坐在驾驶座里一边哆哆嗦嗦拧钥匙，一边被凶神恶煞的Walt吓得直缩脖子。Ransom招呼她上车，毫不费力地捉住了一肚子金蛋的鸡。

他把大碗放在Marta面前，好整以暇地看着她，白毛衣蓬松柔软，蓝眼睛明亮温和，餐馆有些年头，灯泡还是老式的，亮久了就发烫，桌面上流淌着一片融融暖意，场景足够温馨，像是铺着干草和绒羽的巢。

Marta欲言又止地看他，棕褐色的眼睛像是融化的琥珀，散发出淡淡的木质香气。

“我错拿了吗啡的瓶子，给Harlan注射了100毫升。”

瓶子是错的，药也错了么？抽取药水的手感过于轻松，感受不到内外气压的差别，还有胶塞上的针孔，她当真看不出么？

“Harlan说叫救护车来不及了，就让我先开车离开，避过摄像头再走小路回来。”

下午浇的草坪还没干，晚上又下了雨，地上全是泥水，她深一脚浅一脚地趟到花架下面，伸手却摸到了木板断裂的茬口。Harlan给她设计了一条漏洞百出的路，她却佯作不知，在小径上留下脚印，在窗台和地毯上留下泥土，像是给炸弹牵了长长的引线。

“然后他割喉了。”

叙述在这里断裂，Marta捧着大碗看对面的男人，惊惧不安的情绪让她寝食难安，短短几天内瘦了不少，脸颊瘪下去，显得眼睛更大。

“你不会放弃继承权，”Ransom丝毫不觉得自己在温暖馨香的氛围中飘飘然起来，脸上泛着酡红，眼睛酸酸的，眨了几滴泪出来，眼睛愈发水润。“我帮你销毁证据。”

惊弓之鸟受宠若惊地答应下来，还主动献殷勤，提出送他回家——他现在的确有点头晕，应了下来。

汽车停在车库时，Ransom已经开始腿软了。

“你现在好像不太对。”小护士煞有介事地捏住他的脉搏，凉凉的指尖激得他一抖。“心跳有点快，体温——”她又伸手摸他的额头，他往后一躲，后脑勺“当”一声撞上了窗玻璃。

“……体温也有点高。”Marta的手盖在他的前额，停了片刻，又移向他的后脑，轻轻揉了揉。

这一下撞得不轻，血管在皮肤下突突直跳，又在轻柔的安抚下平静下来，Ransom没有再挣扎，侧倚在副驾驶座的靠背，半闭着眼，任由小护士凉冰冰的手插进自己的发茬之间，贴着充血发烫的头皮。

大少爷像一只被撸顺了毛的猫咪，在有节奏的揉捏中慢慢放松下来，晕晕乎乎间只觉得清冷的木质香越来越浓，回过神来时，两人的鼻尖已经几乎要贴在一起。

“你……”Ransom想推开她，抬手却觉得手臂酸软无力，被Marta轻而易举地抓住了手腕。

“怎么了？”Marta把他的手摁在座椅靠背上，呼出的热气带着辛辣的崖柏香，“不请我进去坐坐吗？”

“你是……Alpha？”Ransom错愕地微张着嘴，像是今天才认识了她——一个影子似的私人护士，一个说话有口音的穷鬼，一个上不得台面的摆设，一面倒映出他们尊贵体面的镜子。

一个一直被误认为是Beta的Alpha。

Ransom是个Omega，他不会主动跟人提，但也从不曾刻意隐瞒，毕竟他的身份为他免除了很多Omega身份的弊端。他交往过不少人，什么性别都有，他喜欢在上面，大家也都让着他，毕竟捅别人或者被别人捅都是为了Drysdale少爷的钱，哄少爷高兴了支票上还能多个零。

可是现在，他们在Ransom自家的车库里，平时没别人来，车库门已经落下，车子停在一片黑暗之中，Alpha信息素正在向他围过来。

“你松手！”Ransom自以为非常用力地挣扎着，“我报警了！”

“我什么也没做啊！”Alpha眨巴着无辜的大眼睛，“你不愿意就算了。”

“我……”

老头子留给她六千万资产、一家如日中天的出版公司和一栋价值千万的宅邸。

她是个没有背景的移民，不会运营公司，不会投资理财，也看不出账面上的漏洞。

她是Alpha，而自己正好是Omega。

Ransom推拒的手软了，小扇子似的睫毛颤抖着垂下来：“要、要进去坐坐吗？”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

“你、你也是这么搞、搞定老头子的吗？”Ransom气都喘不匀，犹自嘴贱，偏着头努力地看Marta，想从她嘴里掏出更多信息。

Marta对此的回答是一巴掌拍在他屁股上。

掰得了安瓿、做得了CPR、还能横抱病人换轮床的小护士手劲不小，一个手掌印“啪”地印在了少爷尊贵的屁股上，白嫩丰腴的臀肉水波似的摇，少爷先是一惊，转而震怒：“你竟然……唔！”

Alpha狠狠一撞，Ransom的后半截话就连同浓郁的Alpha信息素一并吞了下去，在喉咙里揉成一声呜咽。性器顶端抵着敏感的腺体狠狠研磨，过电似的快感一浪浪窜到他脑子里，他弓起腰，双肘撑着上半身，脖子却梗着，乱七八糟的话一串儿一串儿地从嫣红的唇瓣里吐出来。

“你其实……呃嗯……很得意吧？”

……

“老头子死了，钱、钱都是你的……哈啊……”

……

“呃啊……如果我是你，老头子早就被我干掉了——操你的！别碰哪里！——你他妈的是无能成什么样，才会用这么久……”

……

Marta埋头苦干，并不搭茬，直到Ransom嘴也干了，词也穷了，才慢悠悠地问：“废话说完了？”

这怎么是废话？Ransom气鼓鼓，本少爷的话怎么会是废话？

还没等他想好回怼的词儿，Alpha就扳着他的大腿用力一掀，原本跪伏着的Omega被翻了个面，性器在甬道里搅了半圈，几乎要将敏感的软肉擦出火星子来。

Marta推着他的大腿往里插，疏于锻炼的韧带绷得酸痛，肉穴又被操得麻痒，Ransom抻着脖子大口喘息，房间里乳香味愈发浓郁。成熟的Omega不需要被摆弄，也可以做出迎合的姿态，所以Marta能够腾出手来玩弄Omega的胸部。

“最近胖了不少呵……”乳肉从女孩细长的手指间溢出来，乳尖刚好被指关节夹住，前后搓弄几下，身下的Omega就开始哼哼唧唧地喊疼。

“这不正是你想要的吗？”Alpha俯在他身上，头发从肩上滑下来，在他胸腹上搔来搔去。“挺着大奶子到处晃，不就是等着被这样玩吗？”

“别、别……啊哈哈……”Ransom像条白鱼似的在床上扑腾，“痒……”

“那这样呢？”

Marta把头发抓在手里，低头舔舐Ransom硬挺的乳尖。

“停、停！不要了！”他开始更剧烈地挣扎，伴着含糊的呜咽，Marta摁不住他，索性撒开手，连交合着的性器也抽出来，看着他在床上喘息着平静下来，卷了被单盖住自己。

“真的不要了？”Marta也不管高高翘着的、满是亮晶晶的Omega体液的性器，站到床边看着被单里蠕动的Omega。“那我走了？”

Ransom冷静下来就开始后悔，后穴里空虚瘙痒一阵阵反扑，刚才被堵在里面的液体终于淌了出来，在腿缝里粘腻成一片。他又想到超级跑车、豪华游艇和名流俱乐部的年费，咬了咬牙：“……别走。”

“然后？”

“继续。”

“继续……？”

“……操我。”

Alpha迈上床，跪在Omega两腿之间，薄被单下Omega胀硬的阴茎清晰可辨。“这可是你说的。”

她先亲吻Ransom的嘴唇，噙住他过分丰满的下唇反复吮吸，膝盖顶着他的阴茎，逼得他嗯嗯呜呜地叫唤，气息又被深吻搅得紊乱；然后是胸口，Ransom的胸肌颇为可观，只是近来胖了些，表面有一层软肉，被Alpha顶着一下一下操的时候，就会带着乳珠微微摇动。

“这是我见过最漂亮的奶子。”Marta舔一边，将另一边的乳肉揉成各种形状，松手的时候甚至有清晰的指印。“所有人都会盯着你的奶子看，我也是。”

“唔嗯……别说了……”

“园丁对着你的照片打手枪，被我撞见过。”

“园丁？什么园丁？”

“一个黑人小伙子，不到二十岁，负责整理南面的庭院。”

大少爷憋了很久，还是忍不住打嘴炮：“你、你也就配跟这些人交朋友。”

“是呀，”Marta的手往下滑，一把掀开缠在Omega腰间的被单，像是撕开礼物的包装纸：“可是我操到你了。”

她的手伸进他两腿之间，握住颤巍巍冒眼泪的阴茎，毫不怜惜地用力撸几下，又把弓起腰来的Ransom摁住了摊平：“是不是有钱才能操你？嗯？有钱就能操你，是不是？Mi puta？”

“哈啊……不是……”

“那是什么？”

Alpha的性器插进Omega湿漉漉的肉穴里，穴肉立刻谄媚地绞紧了它，有节奏地收缩着，像是要把它整个吞下去。Marta挺腰，把Ransom本就大张着的腿撞得更开，躯体啪啪地拍出水声，️穴口附近的皮肤被撞得次数太多，从如脂似玉的白皙中透出隐隐绯色。

“我，嗯！……你他妈的……唔嗯！”Marta专等着他说话的时候动作，稳准狠地顶着他的腺体，把可怜的小栗子操成肿大的酸杏子。“操、操你的……呃啊！”

他要干什么来着？Ransom仰头看着天花板，吊灯在他视野中摇晃。下体的快感像是带电的鞭子，噼里啪啦地把他脑子里的东西打了个稀巴烂。

套话，对，套话。

“杀了老头子的人……呃嗯……才能操、操到我……”Ransom挑着眼角睨她一眼，不像个战利品，倒像个得胜者。“不愧是护士，就是有……嗯……有能耐。”

Marta依旧不接茬，又深又快地操了他几下，拔出来射在他的肚子上。她喘着气，青桃子似的乳房一起一伏，刚射过的性器在腿间垂着。

“过来。”她抓住Ransom脖子上的十字架项链，牵狗似的把他扯到自己面前。

Ransom没防备，被扯得踉跄一下，跪坐在了床边。

“你他妈有病？”他拽着项链，试图把它夺回来。

十字架挂坠在Alpha的手心里握着，细细的银链子绷成一根长针，把两人的手指都勒得发白。

吊坠里面藏着一个微型窃听器。Ransom心脏狂跳，胸腔的共振几乎要打乱呼吸的节奏。红脖子侦探不知道雇主是自己，他唯一的信息来源就是这个嫌疑人兼临时华生，能录到她招认“罪行”固然好，为此丢掉了好不容易建立起的信任关系就划不来了。

“你想干嘛？”Ransom瞪着她，水润泛红的眼睛却显得他色厉内荏。“给老子松开！”

Marta拽了拽，Ransom怕链子崩断，只能往前凑，这一凑就凑到了Alpha的性器跟前。

“舔。”

大少爷简直不敢相信自己的耳朵——这人吃了熊心豹子胆不成？

“你会装窃听器，我就不会装摄像头了么？”Marta把光溜溜的大少爷扯到面前，在他耳边低语。“想不想让大家都看看发浪流水摇屁股的Drysdale贵公子？”

Ransom愣怔一下，Marta捏捏他的后颈，把他的脸摁到自己腿间：“开始吧。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Ransom从噩梦中惊醒，下意识地伸手往旁边摸，却摸了个空。他坐在床上愣了一会儿，才想起自己昨晚睡在了Thrombey老宅，自己少年时的小卧室。

他和Marta的关系还没有让任何人知道，Marta没说公开，他也乐见其成。Marta本来就是站在前面给他挡枪的幌子，若让那些蚂蝗们知道自己已经对遗产继承人下了手，两人都要成为众矢之的。

Ransom披上外套站在窗边，看见Marta正在院子里和两条狗玩闹。

狗追着球跑了，Marta像是感觉到他的视线，回头朝他笑了笑。

草坪在阴晦的天空下是发灰的绿，远处是环抱着庭院的葱茏密林，像是被定格的潮水，下一秒就会重新扑过来。而油画一样死气沉沉的背景中，只有Marta是鲜活的——她的脸型偏短，眼睛大而圆，穿着土里土气的快消品衣服，总显出几分懵懂的孩子气，和狗玩耍时又从不吝惜低语和爱抚，流露出介于青涩和成熟之间的温柔。

他好像知道为什么老头子会栽了。

室内暖意融融，Ransom抓着外套的边儿，打了个寒颤。

早饭时两人错身而过，Ransom嗅到了隐约的木质香味，稍一晃神，这股淡淡的气味就和乌木香薰的味道混在了一起，却在Ransom的鼻腔里留下一丝余韵，勾着他不停地往那边看。

他们怎么会一直以为她是个Beta？

Marta不在餐桌上吃饭，而是在偏厅，Ransom故意挑了餐桌尾端的位置，正好可以看到女孩坐的那张软椅子。尾端的座位原本是属于Jacob的，他硬要坐这里，小表弟也不能拿他怎样，咕哝一声之后就低头打字，少不了是在跟谁骂他。Meg则端着盘子去了偏厅，老妈推推眼镜，偏过脸跟老爸耳语，Joni翻了个白眼，只当作听不见。

他的目光跟着Meg进了偏厅，看到Meg紧挨着Marta坐下，跟她说了几句什么，后者的表情很快从平静中透出茫然和悲伤来。

搞得好像她才是最在意老头子的人一样，Ransom暗暗撇嘴。

老妈和Walt还在掰扯法条，老爸心不在焉地吃饭，眼睛盯着手机，Joni又在和Donna说她那些空洞乏味的“心灵之美”，后者的脸上带着甜蜜的、天真的愚蠢，像是姜饼上厚厚的糖霜。至于Jacob——他看了一眼恨不得钻进手机屏里去的男孩——他都不确定这逼崽子知不知道他的爷爷、他的饭票已经死了。

这话好像也没说错。

他又往后梗着脖子去看偏厅的两个女孩：Meg一手托着餐盘，另一只手轻轻地拍Marta的背，Marta低着头，托着餐盘，盘子里还堆得满满的。

她就是用这种恶心的宽慰来抑制自己的食欲么？怪不得瘦得那么快。Ransom端起咖啡杯喝了一口，起身离去。

Linda嘴巴不停，瞟了一眼他盘子里剩下的培根和炒蛋，转过头继续和弟弟说话。

早饭过后不久，侦探和两位警察就来了，一如既往地带着Marta四处找线索。

监控录像带太长，保安那里的机器又坏了，只能拿回局里转录成碟片。

房子侧面的花架断了一根，掉下来的木头被两条狗当作玩具折腾了一上午，已经检测不出足迹，只能看出断茬很新。

窗台上和三楼地毯上的泥巴和花园中的成分相同，但带着小叶女贞的叶子碎片，证明嫌疑人是从后门溜进来的——那条小路边上种着两排这种灌木，雨后叶片掉了满地。

“嫌疑人先离开了房子，然后从后门绕进来，爬花架到三楼，从窗户进来，在窗台和地毯上都留下了泥巴。”侦探的手指在空中画了个大圈：“他——或者‘她’——绕这么大一圈是为了什么？掩盖事实。什么事实？已经离开了、又折回来的事实。”

话都让他说完了，我们的任务就是鼓掌叫好了吧？两位警官对视一眼。

当晚Linda、Richard住一间卧室，Joni和Meg住一间卧室，Walt和Jacob在门廊，彼此能证明没有作案时间；Donna自称在房间煲电话粥，通话记录和她的朋友都证明了这一点。落单的只有四个人：Harlan的母亲，无作案能力，排除；女管家Fran，无作案动机，暂时排除；私人护士Marta和死者长孙Ransom都曾离开过，也有返回现场作案的可能。

Ransom和Harlan之间的矛盾是关于遗产的，Jacob偷听到的那场争吵使Ransom的处境非常不利。Marta没有任何作案动机，因为她本不知道Harlan会把遗产留给自己，Harlan的死——如果不是因为这一大笔钱——对她而言只意味着失去一位朋友。

Ransom的作案动机非常明确，但不知道为什么，他打心底里不愿意将Marta排除出去。侦探看了一眼靠墙站着发愣的小护士，她的眼眶泛着红，脸颊略微水肿，但呼吸平缓，眨眼频率也正常，这是悲伤而非不安的表现。

“来，Marta，再和我讲一遍案发过程。”

傍晚时分，侦探回去了，Marta目送他们上车离去，转身撞上了Ransom。

“抱歉。”Marta在Thrombey老宅里就成了恭谨的小护士，道个歉往旁边撤一步，绕过Ransom进了屋子。

Ransom追两步拽住她：“情况怎么样？”

Marta拧了一下手腕，挣脱Ransom的钳制：“就那样，没什么进展。”

“明天血检的结果就该出来了。”那封勒索信现在就在Ransom的车上放着。

Marta像是刚想起来还有这回事，眨巴眨巴眼睛：“……噢。”

“就这样？”

“你还想怎样？”她反问。“Harlan死于自杀。”

是的，Harlan死于自杀，他们两个都不会进监狱，但导致Harlan自杀的那个人将会失去遗产继承权。Marta大概是穷惯了，天降横财反倒处处不自在，可Ransom不一样——他是美钞砌起来的人，倘若没了这笔遗产，他就成了第二个Richard Drysdale，这还是在Marta愿意分他遗产的前提下。

到头来还得靠自己。

Ransom手插在衣兜里，转动着小指上的银指环。

“如果，我是说，如果有什么情况，不要轻举妄动，我会帮你的。”

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Ransom前半夜把半截匿名信放到Marta信箱里，早晨掐着点去见了Fran，路上烧了血液化验中心，等来上班的员工报警，火势已经无法控制了。Fran大概以为Omega没什么危险，竟孤身一人赴约，他没费什么力气就把她放倒了，给她打了一整瓶吗啡，然后把针剂的瓶子连同医药包都留在了现场。

小护士Marta给Harlan注射了错误的药物，致其死亡，发现了真相的女管家试图勒索，被小护士灭口，用的手法都和害死Harlan的一模一样——这逻辑链通顺得不得了。

变故发生在给Fran注射过药物之后——不知道是注射手法不专业还是什么原因，Fran始终没有中毒反应，还扯着他的衣服大喊大叫，西班牙语嚷得他头昏气急，索性扼住了她的喉咙，直到她挣扎的动作软下去，他才颤抖着松手。

活活掐死一个人的感觉和用药物致人死亡完全不同，他能感觉到她的咽喉在自己手心抽搐，能看到她快速眨动然后整个翻上去的眼珠子，她乱蹬乱踹，在地上蹭出来好几道痕迹，还把土溅到了他身上。他回到家洗了个澡就睡着了，直到Marta一个电话把他叫醒。

“……嗯，你先别慌，到我这来吧。”Ransom的心脏要从嗓子眼里跳出来，却还要装出刚刚睡醒的松弛慵懒。“我来帮你想办法。”

Marta进门就把他摁在了沙发上，将脸埋在他的颈窝里使劲嗅。

Omega一边抚摸她的背，一边为自己驯养出来的依赖感到得意。“没关系，你现在需要冷静，我们一起去那边看看吧。”

Alpha抬头看着他，眼眶泛着红：“还有一个半小时。”

“什么？”

她的手已经伸向了他的腰带：“我会快点结束的。”

清冽的崖柏香将他捆缚，他像个多汁的浆果，稍稍撩拨就溢出醇厚微甜的乳香味。他还没表态，Marta就飞快地把他剥了个干净，把他压在沙发上凶猛地亲吻。

沙发是布面，粗糙的纤维把他的后背和肩颈擦得泛红，Ransom一边夹着腿，试图阻止小Ransom过快地起立，一边劝她：“换个地方吧，这儿不舒服。”

Alpha把他拉起来，两人跳探戈似的拧在一起，进进退退地到了餐厅。餐厅在别墅一层的角落，两面都是落地窗，外面的树木算不上茂盛，仔细看的话能从枝叶缝隙里看到外面路上的来往车辆。Ransom不着寸缕的身体在玻璃上映出两个倒影，像是两尊白色大理石像。

“别在这……呃……”Marta握住了老老实实站起来的小Ransom，打断了他的话，“外面、外面会看见……”

“谁看见你就杀了他。”Marta把Omega压在餐桌上，在他耳边低语：“噢，不对，是‘她’。”

“我不明白你在说什么。”Ransom的脸和性器都充血涨红，兀自强装镇定，“你不是要商量匿名信的事情吗？”

“匿名信是你写的，”Marta咬着他的耳垂，时轻时重地磨。“别以为我分不清水性笔和油性笔的味道。”

Fran是在法医办公室的前台写的信，用的是前台公告栏放的白板笔；而Ransom撕了原本的见面时间，又补上了延后的时间，用的是油性马克笔。两者用的都是挥发性有机溶剂，但气味有细微区别。

Alpha一手撸动Omega的阴茎，一手卡住了他的脖子。她手不大，单手环不住他的脖子，就跪坐在他身上，将整个上半身的重量都压了上去。咽喉受到压迫，他的胸腔徒劳地扩张，抽进来的氧气却远远不够，他急促地喘息着，试图掰开Marta的手，但被伺候得飘飘欲仙的小Ransom又让他头晕手软。濒死状态中唯有性器的刺激告诉他自己还活着，像是被沼泽吞没之前窥见的最后一丝天光，亦真亦幻地在他的视网膜上飘荡。

控制射精的括约肌和控制呼吸的手同时放开，Ransom咳嗽着，下身却应着咳嗽的节奏一股一股射精，分明已经因为缺氧而眼前发黑，植物神经还是自作主张地把前所未有的酥爽送到了大脑，让他连腿根的筋都在痉挛。

“操、操你的！”Ransom咳得眼冒泪花，“你想杀了我吗？”

“杀你干什么？”Marta用沾着他体液的手抚摸他的胸口，硬挺挺的乳珠瑟缩着躲避挑逗。“你自己会把自己作死的。”

“你他妈的说话就、就说话……嘶——”Ransom别别扭扭地护住胸口，“别动手动脚的。”

“不给摸就不说了 。”她鼻尖翘着，嘴唇也翘着，幼态的大眼睛此刻却有几分邪气，“不想知道你怎么把自己作死的么？”

Ransom犹豫，Marta见状摸出手机，打开一张照片。

那是一张颈部的特写，属于Fran，他刚刚见过，所以认得女管家的素色衬衣，还有青紫的手印。

Marta已经提前去了洗衣房的仓库，并且发现了死去的Fran。

“你不会还想着抵赖吧？”Marta见Ransom抿着唇不说话，就把照片放大，“看这里，这是你戒指留下的压痕。”

Ransom伸手去夺她的手机，Marta也没躲，待他把裂了屏的手机抓在手里时，才慢悠悠地说：“这只是一个证据，还有别的，我设了个定时邮件，如果我不取消，明早侦探就会收到。”

“……你想怎样？”

“先把手机还我，”Alpha笑眯眯地指挥着，“往后躺，对，腿抬起来，自己抱住大腿根。”

她并没有标记他，Omega性腺却给熟悉的Alpha信息素发了快速通行票，她只是揉了几下可爱的大奶子，就听身下的Omega低声催促：“……快着点儿。”

肉穴已经足够湿，绯红的穴口收缩着，像是离了水的鱼。Alpha的性器毫无阻碍地滑了进去，重重地捣在Omega的腺体上，痛得大少爷又是一串儿花样繁多的脏话。

“我没有用力，你自己把我吞进去的。”Marta揉捏着他的大腿根，刺激着Omega的甬道一阵阵缩紧，像是黑五卖得最火的那款智能榨汁机，涡轮状的陶瓷刀片旋转着，将水果绞进去，缓慢而有力地碾碎。空气里崖柏和乳香的味道交缠着，Marta嗅了嗅：“你有多久没打抑制剂了？”

“忘了。”

“你就是在等我来操你呢吧？”Marta笑了一声，压着Ransom的肚子慢慢往里插，甬道壁被外力挤压着，紧贴着Alpha性器，每一寸软组织都被缓慢却凶狠地摩擦，仿佛要把他的躯壳也捅进去，直到他留在世上的部分只剩下一个汩汩流水的肉洞，再缓慢地将他重新展开，像是被魔术师塞进手心里又扯出来的一大串花手绢。“怎么这么骚？嗯？”

“放屁！我……呃嗯……他妈的才不稀罕……唔……”Alpha已经足够熟悉他的身体，每一次抽插都会碾过腺体，颤抖的尾音被他用手背堵了回去，睫毛翕动间积蓄起来的泪水却骗不了人。“你他妈的…哈啊…轻、轻一点！”

衣冠楚楚、人模狗样的大少爷赤条条地躺在桌子上，睫毛上挂着泪珠子，屁股里含着自己的性器，两条丰满紧实的大腿夹在自己腰间，被操得连脚趾都蜷起来——Marta心情甚好，依言放轻了动作，没一会儿Ransom却开始自己摇摆屁股。

“你还是喜欢粗暴的，”Marta笑着拧了一把Omega的乳肉，“必须狠狠地操你，你才爽，是不是？”

“呃嗯……”Ransom完全没听她说什么。

“我有点后悔了。”Marta停下动作，戏耍似的拨弄他的乳珠，“我应该让你进监狱的，里面的人肯定能把你照顾得很好。”

“监狱”两个字让Ransom浑身一颤，迷蒙的眼睛也聚了焦：“你说什么？”

“他们都会想要尝尝Drysdale少爷的屁股，甚至为了你打架，但最后大家会达成协议，每晚最多两个人，否则你娇嫩的屁股就会坏掉，肉洞合不上，一天到晚地流水，到处跟人发骚。”Marta的手指尖在Ransom大腿外侧打圈，“他们会用胶皮管子给你清洗，然后灌进去满满的精液，随便拿个什么东西堵上，让你含着一肚子精液睡觉……”

“别说了！”

“……你很快就会怀上一个——或者不止一个——野种，大家还是会操你，让你捧着大肚子自己动，然后继续往里面射，让你的孩子泡在精液和淫水里长大……”

“操你的！别说了！”Ransom大声打断她的话，她满意地看到Omega微微泛红的眼圈，脸上却浮现出温柔的怜悯：“这些都不会发生，只要你听话。”

累坏了的Omega在从浴缸里爬出来之前就睡着了，Marta把他拖到卧室床上，自己简单冲了冲，下楼拿了个塑胶袋，装走了Ransom脱下来的裤子。


	5. Chapter 5

Thrombey老宅的监控录像带被消磁了，屏幕上全是雪花点。

Blanc侦探执着地把带子一遍遍倒回去，最后Elliot警督都看不下去了，劝他别白费力气，侦探却摇头：“带子被消磁的时间点，未免太巧了。”

他把磁带倒回去一点，指着屏幕：“录像的时间是午夜12：05，这辆车是Marta的，她正在离开Thrombey的住处。”

现代两厢车从屏幕右下角出现，在小路上缓慢地行驶，刹车灯明明灭灭。

“我们当时就看到这里，机器就烧了。”

屏幕上出现一片雪花点。

“录像也从这里开始被消了磁，之后什么都没有了。”侦探脚尖点地，推着转椅旋转，眯着眼睛问警督：“这个时间点，不觉得太巧了吗？”

“你是说带子被人为破坏了？”警督咂咂嘴，回过味儿来，“是Marta吗？”

不是她还能是谁呢？屏幕上的汽车是她的，在保安的小屋操作录放机的是她，出来之后一直拿着录像带的也是她。

“现在还会折腾磁带的孩子可不多了。”侦探关了录放机，站起身，“我们得再去见见她。”

“在你问我问题之前，我想给你看一样东西。”Marta把手伸进外套的兜里，Elliot警督条件反射似的去摸腰间的枪套。

“Easy，Elliot。”侦探笑着瞥他一眼，“Hispanic并没有你想象的那么危险。”

Marta看着警督的手放回腿侧，才慢慢地把兜里的纸掏了出来。

“血液检测报告？”侦探和警督的表情都凝重了起来，“你从哪里弄来的？”

“Fran的表妹在法医办公室当前台，她偷偷复印的，Fran藏在老宅里，她平常藏大麻的地方，被我找到了。”

“Fran为什么要复印这东西？”

“也许是为了勒索谁吧。”Marta耸耸肩。

“可是这上面的指标都很正常。”

“正常，才有问题。”

“什么意思？”

“Harlan之所以自杀，是因为他以为我错误地给他注射了过量的吗啡。他试图帮我摆脱责任，所以让我按照他的安排伪造不在场证明。”

“等等，什么叫‘错误地’注射？”侦探皱着眉，“还有‘以为’？”

“我们在下棋，晚上要注射的药物放在桌子上，Harlan掀翻了桌子，棋盘和药瓶都掉到了地上。我把药捡起来，给Harlan注射，他一直跟我说话，所以我分心了，注射结束之后才发现，我拿错了药瓶，给他注射了100毫升的吗啡。”Marta低下头，双手在膝盖上交握，“我要去打911，他把我绊倒了，告诉我救护车15分钟才能赶到，他10分钟之内就会死，然后他要求我伪造不在场证明，洗脱嫌疑。”

“这就能解释Joni听到的那一声撞击了。”侦探回头看警督，后者低着头在笔记本上飞快地写字。“你先开车离去，再从后门折回来，从花架爬上去，穿上Harlan的衣服下楼，让Walt和Jacob看见你，误以为Harlan那时还活着。”

“是的。然后我回到三楼，打开门的时候就看见Harlan……割开了自己的喉咙。”

“他的目的是伪造自杀现场，但他应该知道血检报告会说明真相。除非——”

“除非他早就知道我没有拿错药瓶。”

“你没有拿错药瓶？”

“是的，我和Harlan都以为我拿错了药瓶，因为标签上写的就是吗啡，但其实Harlan在自杀之前并没有明显的中毒症状，血检报告也证明了这一点，Harlan并没有吗啡中毒。”

“有人换了瓶子里的注射液？还是标签？标签很难撕下来，那就应该是换了液体。”

“我是这样猜测的。”

“有谁知道Harlan睡前会注射吗啡吗？”

“所有人都知道。吗啡是处方药，在使用之前我向Drysdale夫人、Thrombey先生和Thrombey夫人都说明了情况。”

“那还有谁有杀死Harlan的动机？还要嫁祸给你？”侦探的指尖敲敲自己的额头，“他们知道Harlan要把遗产留给你吗？”

“我不知道，先生，我自己都不知道Harlan改了遗嘱。”

“有没有可能是Ransom？”Elliot警督抬起头，“他可能已经知道了改立遗嘱的事情。”

“很有可能……”侦探沉思片刻，问道：“Fran现在在哪？”

Marta茫然地看着他们，Elliot打了个电话之后回到房间：“她弟弟车祸过世，她回墨西哥城了。”

晚饭时分Ransom才回到家，别墅的灯亮着，餐桌上放着两个盘子，他掀开罩子，里面是鸡茸通心粉。Marta从厨房里出来，往他面前放了一杯果汁，他接过来就喝了一大口。

“不怕我给你下毒？”

Ransom被侦探盘问了一下午，一个头有两个大，根本没力气怼人，蔫了吧唧地坐下来慢慢吃饭。

Marta坐在对面，却没有立即开始吃，而是拿着手机捣鼓了好一会儿，才放下手机拿起叉子。

Ransom瞥了一眼屏幕朝下扣在桌上的手机，抬眼看Marta：“你都跟侦探说什么了？”

“就是跟你说的那些，”Marta垂着眼睛，看上去有几分疲惫，“我不想再瞒了。”

“我们不是说好了要拿到遗产吗？”Ransom有些急了。

“可人不是我杀的，我还是能拿到遗产。”

“怎么——”Ransom的脸色变了几变，“他们在哪找到的血检报告？”

“老宅。”

餐叉从他手里滑落，当啷一声敲在盘子沿上。Marta疑惑地看他：“怎么了？”

她不知道药是他换的吗？

Ransom把叉子捡起来握在手里：“……Fran呢？你让我说没见到Fran，你是不是把她尸体藏起来了？”

“Fran没死。”

“没死？”Ransom感觉自己的咽喉松了又紧，“那她会……”

“价钱合适的话就不会。”

晚饭之后他们又来了一发，看在Ransom身心俱疲的份儿上，Marta只要了一次就放过了他。洗完澡的Omega卷着被子躺在床上，背后的浴室传来哗哗水声，他睁开眼睛，伸手拿过Marta放在床头柜上的手机。

密码是她的生日，解锁之后看到的是短信界面，对方在Marta手机里的备注是个西语词，他不认识，对话却是用的英文。

Marta（17:23:10）：[I've changed my mind.]

那时他还没到家，而对方到现在都没有回消息。

他刚想要看看别的信息，就听到水声停了，连忙把手机锁屏放回原处，翻了个身闭目假寐。Marta从浴室出来，走到床的另一侧，无声无息地站了几分钟，也爬上了床。


	6. Chapter 6

“我的确是打算杀了他的，但我还没有想好怎么下手，他就死了。”Richard抽了一口香烟——Linda和他已经进入财产分割阶段，他负担不起古巴雪茄了——自嘲似的笑笑，“Linda是个爱憎分明的人，让她知道了我有外遇，她必然让我净身出户。不过现在事情已经这样了，我也没什么隐瞒的必要，Harlan早上才把照片给我看，我不可能晚上就想好杀他的方法。”

他翘着手指磕磕香烟，烟灰掉在临时充作烟灰缸的纸杯里。“我是个谨慎的人，在有十足的把握之前，绝不会轻举妄动。”

“我的确想过杀了他，不瞒你说，想过很多次，但这次真的和我没关系。”Walt身体前倾，整个上半身都压在桌子上，“他毕竟是我的父亲，在我因为事故瘸了腿之后更加偏爱我，把出版公司交给我运营。他的确说过要炒掉我，不过我当天晚上就想明白了，虽然我不再是公司的总裁，但我还是股东，他死了这家出版公司也活不长，我就真的一无所有了。我还没有那么傻。”

他抓着拐杖“笃笃”地杵着地板，满脸都是急切：“如果我要杀他，我以前有过更强烈的动机，和更好的机会，但我没有杀他，所以这次更不会了。”

“是的，我想过杀掉他，但那是他发现我偷钱之后的事情了，我们之间的关系一直都还不错，楼上有响动我也是第一个去查看的，其他人显然都不关心Harlan的安全，他都85岁了，摔一跤可了不得……”Joni捋捋头发，“噢，抱歉，我好像扯远了，问题是什么来着？”

“你是否因为Harlan断掉了你和Meg的生活费，而想要杀了他？”

“是的——噢，不，我的意思是有过这个念头，但是很快就打消了。Harlan看上去很强硬，但不会真的看着Meg辍学的，我当时很生气，没错，但后来想想，如果Meg去求他，他还是会心软的。”Joni的眼珠子陷在松弛的眼睑中，不安地乱瞟，“我无法想象Harlan会真的抛弃我们。”

“我们现在有什么收获？”Elliot警督合上笔记本，疲惫地揉搓眉心，“我以为知道死因之后就已经可以提起公诉了。”

“是的，Elliot，但是当你仔细观察这件案子的时候，你会发现这是个甜甜圈。”

“呃，抱歉，你在说什么？”

“甜甜圈，我亲爱的朋友，中间有个洞的、甜蜜的小家伙。”

“我当然知道甜甜圈是什么，我的意思是，这件案子为什么像甜甜圈？”

“因为它当中有个洞，每个人的行为都是合理的，但又受到外力的操控。”侦探转过身，看向白板上的人物关系图，儿孙们绕着Harlan围成一圈，Marta也只和Harlan有直接的社会关系。

警督顺着侦探的视线看过去，愣了一下：“Harlan？这怎么可能？怎么会有人布局来杀自己？”

“我暂时还没有看清楚Harlan的动机，但是如果Harlan真的是一个单纯的受害者，很多地方没办法解释。他为什么要在生日这一天动手处理‘寄生虫’？真的是碰巧在这时候想明白了吗？还是他早就知道儿女们对他的杀意，选择家族聚会的时机诱蛇出洞？他足够了解自己的孩子们，在生日这一天给每人的死穴上来了一刀——他难道不知道这样做的后果吗？”

“那……那他难道不应该做好了防范措施吗？”警督被这个猜想吓了一跳。

  


父母离婚这件事令Ransom很烦躁，更令他烦躁的是，他已经从父亲的身上看到了自己的未来。

换药这件事还没有十足的证据，一旦查实，他就要担上“杀人未遂”的罪名，还有对Fran的杀人未遂和法医办公室的纵火罪，即使请好律师来，他也免不了要蹲几个月的班房。

而他出来之后，还是要靠着老妈生活，或许还有Marta……

Ransom看了一眼茶几上的手机，她已经两天没有露面了，也没联系他。

他到现在还是不确定，到底能相信她到什么程度。

Marta掌握着Fran的口供，只要她把它交给警察，自己立刻就会完蛋，但迄今为止，除了侦探叫他过去问了问改立遗嘱的事之外，没有任何风声。还有法医办公室的那场火，他当时太慌张了，事后想起来到处都是纰漏，几乎每天夜里都会惊醒好几次，但这件事也轻描淡写地过去了。

这背后是谁的手笔？他更愿意相信是老妈，但事实上老妈并不知道他干了这些事情，否则她自己就会先来胖揍他一顿。

有一把剑架在他的脖子上，剑柄握在Marta手里，她向内可以割开他的喉咙，向外可以挡住来自外界的箭矢，他一开始还寄希望于夺剑反杀，现在却只希望谁能给自己个痛快。

下午侦探又去了Thrombey老宅，Marta被叫去，Ransom也不请自来。

“Harlan什么时候发现Richard出轨的？”

“大概是十月下旬吧，他给我看照片的时间是在11月第一周。”

“那他什么时候发现Joni偷他的钱呢？”

“十月中旬的时候，财务办公室给Harlan打了电话，说账目出了点问题，我想应该是那时候。”

“Walt呢？Harlan什么时候有炒掉他的想法的？”

Marta皱眉想了想：“也许很早就有了？他总是在说自己太自私，把孩子绑在身边，缺少成长空间什么的……”

“那十一月的最后一周呢？Harlan有什么异常吗？”

“事实上，我不知道。”Marta耸耸肩，“我的母亲崴了脚，这事情没什么大不了的，我也只是和Harlan顺口一提，但他坚持让我回家照顾母亲，给了我一周的假，十一月24号到30号。”

“所以这些东西的存在你也是不知情的？”侦探从墙上摘下一个椰子壳做的面具，翻了过来，里面塞着一个针孔摄像头。

“哦我的老天，他竟然装了这么多摄像头？”Marta难以置信地捂住嘴巴，“我——我没有想到他——”

“放轻松，女士，根据数码商品店的收据，Harlan只买了六个摄像头，我们已经都找出来了，都分布在公共区域，并不会拍到什么隐私。”侦探戴上手套，把摄像头从椰子壳面具里拆下来，装进证物袋。“你知道他想要拍到什么吗？”

Marta看上去惊魂未定，瞪着大眼睛茫然地看着他。

“什么情况？”

“他们找到了Harlan布置的摄像头。”Marta在Ransom对面的单人沙发上坐下，揉了揉脖子。“现在应该正在看录像吧。”

“摄像头？什么时候装的？”

“收据是11月25号的，安装确认信是11月29号。”

“那我——”

“嘘，”Marta示意他噤声，“有人过来了。”

“Marta？你来一下。”侦探推开门，朝女孩招招手，Marta出去后，侦探把门关上，又谨慎地走远了两步，确信Ransom听不到他们的交谈，才低声问道：“Ransom的电脑密码，你知道吗？”

Marta先是摇摇头，继而眨巴着眼睛发问：“警察难道不能强行解锁吗？”

“一般的电脑可以，但Harlan的电脑设置了保护程序，强行破解会销毁内部的资料，密码输错三次也是一样的效果。”

“你们开他的电脑是要……”

“监控录像实时上传到Harlan的电脑，本身的芯片就被后来的录像覆盖掉了，如果解不开电脑，我们就看不到这些关键的证据。”见Marta的眉毛眼睛都皱成一团，一副愁苦的模样，侦探又觉得自己是不是过多地寄希望于这个小姑娘：“没关系，你不知道也正常，我没有为难你的意思。”

“这件事情不能让Ransom知道，是么？”

“呃，最好是这样，因为他现在是关键嫌疑人。”

“我的意思的，如果Harlan设置了什么密码提示，Ransom应该比我知道的更多，或者Linda和Walt。”

“密码提示？”侦探走到书房，问正在捣鼓电脑的警员：“有什么密码提示么？”

“最早的一本书是什么？”

“最早的一本书？”Marta低头思索，余光正好瞥见Ransom站在楼梯当中，似乎正在看着这边。“是Harlan的著作吗？”

“Harlan最早的著作是《黄金酒樽》，我们已经试过了，答案错误。”

“不，不是《黄金酒樽》，是《42个嫌疑人》，Harlan年轻的时候写的，没有出版。”

侦探看了一眼小护士，吩咐警员：“试试看。”

“42个嫌疑人”输进去，电脑发出一声尖厉的“嘀——”。

“还是不对，只剩最后一次机会了。”

侦探看向Marta，后者咬着嘴唇不吭声。

“还要再试试吗？”他问。“我们还有一次机会。”

“如果——如果还是不对呢？”Marta显然是慌了，手都不知道往哪里放。

“反正我们也打不开，再试一次至少还有打开的希望。”侦探拍拍Marta的肩膀，看着她的眼神堪称“慈爱”。“试试吧。”

答案不是《黄金酒樽》，也不是《42个嫌疑人》，而是《伊塔那史诗》，世界上最古老的书籍。Harlan最喜欢玩文字游戏，省略了定语的句子本身就是个陷阱。

Marta的手在衣兜里握紧，仿佛要把碎了的手机屏攥出玻璃碴子。

书房里陷入真空一般的安静，窗外传来“嚓”一声，众人都往外看。

Ransom背对着窗户，站在门廊下吸烟，Billy和Bosnia安安静静地在他脚边卧着。天空铅灰，树木苍翠，庭中雕塑上站了一只黑背椋鸟，已经和雕塑融为一体，只有从两瓣朱唇中卷出来的白色烟雾证明了画面并未定格。

“也许是……《永无明日》吗？Harlan说过，他在正式开始写悬疑小说之前，也写过科幻小说，当时正流行科幻，好作者太多了所以出版社很挑，他这本销量挺差的，只印了一版两千本……不，不对，如果科幻也算的话，Harlan还有一本《旅人》，是他年轻时候的随笔集，不过按出书时间算的话……”

“侦探，刚刚问了Drysdale夫人，她让我们试试《旅人》。”

侦探点点头，转过来看着她：“Marta，不用慌，我现在只需要一个答案，是对是错都不会怪你。”

“……《旅人》。”


	7. Chapter 7

随着屏幕上的进度条走到尽头，Harlan电脑里的所有数据都被格式化，技术组的警员有些沮丧，侦探的心态却还不错，甚至还安慰Marta，让她不要自责。

侦探和警察离开了，天色渐晚，没了吵吵闹闹的一家人，Fran也不在，整栋房子里只剩下Ransom和Marta，连带两条狗，满打满算四个活物，Ransom在人都走了之后才从外面进来，满身的寒气被反卷在呢子大衣里挂到衣帽架上，在沙发上坐下的他从毛衣的针脚之间透出温热的甜香。

Marta喂狗回来，脚步在黑漆漆的走廊上回响。

这房子是Harlan在80年代买的，那时候儿女们都已经成家，虽然留出了他们的房间，实际上在这里住过的只有Ransom一个人。Ransom小时候在这里住过几年，上学之后搬去市区，这就成了他过寒暑假的地方，那时候Harlan的老管家Moran还活着，他来小住的时候，两个老人就把小桌子挪到露台，一边下棋一边看着在草地上玩球的小男孩，叮嘱他不要跑得太远。Moran在忙的时候，Harlan也会让Ransom陪自己下棋。

长大之后世界变得更大，他和父母一样成了离巢的鸟，房间里的摆设停在了中学的练习册、枯黄的蝴蝶标本，和玻璃瓶里的海盗船。Moran去世，管家换成了寡言的Fran，后来又来了Marta，又有人陪Harlan下棋、听Harlan讲故事了，他的床铺盖上了白被单，房间门落了锁，就像是他的少年时代被压扁成泛黄的相册，收进了匣子，一层层落上灰尘。

他也早就不再是少年。

“你要留下吃晚饭么？”Marta打开了灯，Ransom不适应突如其来的明亮，愣了片刻，犹豫着点点头。

这原本就不是个热闹的地方，入了夜更加安静。Marta在厨房做饭，Ransom在一楼转了一圈，打开了所有的灯。

“开这么多灯做什么？”Marta顾着灶上的锅，头也不回地问。

等了半晌没回音，她回身找Ransom，看到他坐在楼梯最下面发愣，灯光在他头发上闪光，像是冷却了的枫糖。

饭后两人在偏厅沙发上窝着，各自玩手机。

Marta继承全部遗产的事情已经传开了，Ransom的朋友们渐渐地不再联系他，他拿着手机划拉来划拉去，反而更加烦躁，咔哒锁了屏，把手机往旁边一撂：“来下棋。”

棋枰上留着数天前的残局，黑子被白子逼到了棋盘角落，一旦顶到边线，这一块的黑子就全都要被提掉。

Marta执黑，Ransom执白，两人沉默着交替落子。黑子继续向下延，白子从两侧包抄，分明局势已定，Ransom却没来由地心慌。

他打量着低头沉思的Marta——还是小小的个子，还是一身便宜衣服，睫毛低垂着，双脚安安分分地放在地上。Ransom是家里头一个知道Marta说谎会吐的人，还是那次玩杀人游戏时，临时拉Marta充数的“意外之喜”。起初他拿这件事当个笑话，像是熊孩子戳弄含羞草一样，乐此不疲地反复实验；后来他以为这件事对自己有利，因为她很快就会把打错药的事情捅出来；现在他开始觉得脊背发凉——倘若一开始这就是假话呢？

“该你了。”

Ransom回神，去看棋盘时却发现，黑子走到半路，和早就等在这里的一颗黑子碰了头。原本呈现合围之势的白子一下子被甩在后面，之前被困在夹缝之中的黑子反而与外侧的援军把白子困在了里面。

按对方棋子逃跑的方向追，称为“征子”。

被征子的一方在逃跑路线上提前布下埋伏，将征子方引进陷阱，称为“引征”。

那颗黑子是Marta一开始就放在这里的，当时Ransom还在暗暗嘲笑她乱下一气。

Ransom把凉冰冰的棋子攥得发热，什么攻彼顾我、势孤取和，什么吗啡、纳洛酮，青紫的手印，冷灰的尾戒，暗绿的树丛和金红的火，脑子像是坏掉的幻灯机，将零碎的画面反复闪回。

“叮”地一声，Marta把棋子丢到了竹篓里。“不下了，没意思。”她起身要走，路过Ransom身边时候被他拽住了手腕。

“怎么了？”

“你的引征子，是什么？”Ransom把女孩幼细的手腕攥得死紧，脉搏在他的掌心跳动，她显然被他抓疼了，却不挣开，反而笑了：“说什么呢你？”

“你还要更多的甜头是么？”Ransom拉着她，Marta顺从地跪坐在沙发边缘，任由Omega将干涩的唇贴上她的脖颈。

他的手带着她的，隔着毛衣放在他的胸口。柔韧的乳肉在她手底下，随着心跳微微颤动。

两个人都没有勃起，Ransom却执着地舔吻她的颈部，仿佛把性腺点燃就能够唤醒色令智昏的野兽。Marta安安静静地靠在他怀里，抬起空着的那只手摸摸他的头发。

“你不想要？”Ransom把浸透乳香味的呼吸吹向Marta的耳朵，如愿以偿地看到了晕开的玫瑰色。他向前倾身，把她压在沙发上，用大腿去摩擦她的胯部。

“你想要吗？”Marta反问。

“想要你给吗？”

Marta眨眨眼睛：“说不定呢？”

Ransom哼了一声，开始亲吻她的脖子、锁骨和胸口。棉质衬衫的纽扣依次被解开，他的吻像是旅人的足迹，翻越山峦，穿过峡谷，抵达平原上干涸的小湖。Marta躺着任他动作，只是在他碰到肚脐的时候轻轻抖了一下，他立刻抓住了这个“破绽”， 发动了猛烈的攻势，热乎乎的气息让她痒得想笑，小幅度挣扎几下，却因为Ransom用了真力气而没能挣脱，又被他摁着磨蹭，终于不负众望地硬了起来。

他解开她的裤子，内裤往下拽了一点，胀大的性器就迫不及待地跳了出来。他握着根部有些粗暴地撸动，又在顶端轻柔地打圈，Marta用手臂盖着眼睛，嘴唇微微张着，胸膛起伏之间潮热的崖柏香涌了出来，像看不见的帐幕，将两人裹在一起。

原本打算用手活搞定她，这让Ransom有种自己才是Alpha的错觉，但Alpha信息素让他头晕腰酸，后穴冒水，所以他干脆把自己的裤子也脱了，分开腿跨跪在Marta上方，对准性器坐了下去。

坐下去的时候两人都哼了一声，Alpha是因为爽，Omega却是因为疼。自己对自己下手太狠，没有充分扩张的肉穴贸然地吞进一整根阴茎，像是利刃剖开了他的肚子，将他的血肉当成刀鞘。Marta等着他动，他却动不了，膝盖在沙发上打滑，穴肉紧紧地裹着Alpha的性器，甚至能感受到上面突突跳动的血管，他手臂发软，撑不住上身，却不敢弓腰，否则身体里的性器就会变换着角度折磨他的穴壁。

趁他低头喘息，Marta托着他的大腿，把自己抽了出来。还没等Ransom回过神，她就抓着他的手拧在背后，将他摁在了沙发靠背上。穴口已经湿润，手指毫无阻碍地插了进去，轻松找到了Omega的敏感点。Ransom的脸整个埋在靠枕里，呻吟呜咽被阻隔得有些失真，她只能靠手上的感受判断，从一根手指加到两根。

两根手指剪刀似的张合，湿滑腺液在手指之间拉起银丝，顺着Omega的屁股滑下去，啪嗒一下掉在沙发上。偏厅是Harlan招待朋友用的地方，这张上世纪80年代的手工沙发上，留过烟草味、油墨味、熏香味、茶香酒香、鲸蜡醍醐，被Omega的体液打湿还是头一回。快感和羞耻让Omega浑身紧绷，后穴却内奸似的愈发柔软，殷勤地收缩着，将Marta的手指吞得更深。

她放开钳制Omega的手，让他侧躺着抬起腿，将性器慢慢地挤了进去。

充分的扩张和轻松的姿势减轻了痛感，Omega捞着自己的腿弯，脸埋在沙发垫子里发出软腻的呻吟。他面朝沙发靠背，后面紧紧贴着Alpha的身体，视觉的剥夺让他无法预料她的动作，每一次触碰都让他受惊似的颤抖。

Alpha把手腾出来，一边慢慢抽插，一边抓着他的乳肉把玩。不怪她偏爱它们，实在是这对软玉似的太过完美，紧实又不失柔软，穿着衣服的时候还只是令人遐想，真真看见的时候就只能用把玩和亲吻来表达最高的赞美。它们很敏感，胡乱摸一摸乳珠就红艳艳地立了起来，这时候若是碰那两颗宝石，他立刻就会含糊地说“不要”，腰却诚实地挺起来，献祭一般将乳肉奉入她手中。

“你穿衣服的时候会磨着这里吗？”Alpha用指甲轻轻搔刮乳珠的尖儿，Omega瑟缩着想躲避，却被困在沙发和Alpha的夹缝里无处可逃，屁股里还有肉棒抵着他的腺体，像是挟持了一个人质。“毛衣这么粗糙，会让它凸起来，是不是？”

“唔嗯……不……”声音憋在沙发软垫里出不来，他只能用力摇头。

Alpha挺腰，性器狠狠碾过腺体，快感溃坝奔涌，Ransom感觉自己的下身像是坏了的水龙头，后面湿软泥泞，前面又不停冒出腺液，甚至都没有套弄，就在抽插和沙发垫子的摩擦中射了出来。他抓着软垫，眼泪“扑”地掉在沙发上。

两人停下来喘息，Marta扳着Ransom的肩膀把他翻过来，从茶几上拽了张纸给他擦眼泪，选择性地忽视了湿淋淋的下身和一片狼藉的沙发。“我的引征子你都见过的。”

Ransom不解地皱眉，Marta附在他的耳边：“You have MET them, but you didn't really SEE them.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ransom是被争吵声从噩梦里拖出来的，冬天昼短夜长，又是阴雨天气，十点钟的天色像傍晚似的。他穿戴整齐下楼，循着声音找到书房，门虚掩着，他推门进来，里面两个人都转过来看他。

Marta坐在书桌后面，这个原本属于Harlan的位置坐个身材娇小的姑娘，怎么看都别扭；书桌对面的扶手椅上坐着一个女Beta，黑发黑眸，看着有些眼熟。

“这是Smith律师，”Marta并没有对他的闯入表示吃惊，笑着为他们介绍。“这是Ransom Drysdale，Harlan的长孙。”

黑发女子站起来和Ransom握手：“您好， 叫我Maria就行。”

她微笑着，嘴角有两个梨涡。Ransom盯着它们，后背过电似的一麻，汗毛都立了起来。

“我们正在商量为你辩护的事情，”Marta说，“有兴趣听听吗？”

“呃——不了吧。”Ransom胡乱扫了两眼，垂下视线，“你们继续。”

他快步回到卧室，翻出手机，点开和父亲的往来信息记录。

Ransom：我看到你和一个女人在亲热。

Ransom：[图片]

Ransom：给我买辆车，我就不告诉老妈。

点开图片，是下着雨的街头，Richard和一个黑发女子在伞下相对而立，男人的嘴唇贴着女人的额头，女人微微笑着，嘴角的梨涡清晰可见。

楼下传来断断续续的争吵声，是西语，语速极快，他听不明白，又总觉得心里不踏实，就拿了手机开启录音，借着去厨房喝水的机会放在了书房门外的边桌上。

园丁在花园里发现了三只小药瓶和一只注射器，是被Billy和Bosnia刨出来的。警员和侦探赶到现场，从药瓶上提取到了Marta和Ransom的指纹，于是两人直接被叫到了警局。

直接证据浮出水面，两人享受的就是嫌疑人待遇，分开关在两间审讯室里，中间隔着一间观察室，侦探在里面可以同时观察两人。

两人看到药瓶的照片时都是一愣，Marta显得有些茫然，而Ransom抱着手臂往后一靠，一副破罐子破摔的模样：“都找到了还问我干嘛？”

坐在Ransom旁边的是父母给他请的律师，准确地说，是Richard从“一个熟人”那里请到的刑诉辩护律师。律师用指节敲敲桌子：“我建议你先不要说话。”

Ransom偃旗息鼓，律师转向负责讯问的警员：“在指控我的当事人之前，你们需要提供一份完整的药物化验报告。”

和Marta坐在一起的是福利机构委派过来的律师，一边絮絮叨叨地安抚Marta，一边把锅往Ransom身上甩。Marta低着头不说话，像是事不关己一样。

警员折腾半天，得到的答案无非是“不知道”、“不清楚”，正觉得丧气恼火，有人敲了敲讯问室的门。

药物化验报告一式三份，两间屋子的警员各一份，侦探也拿了一份。

三只小瓶子分别贴着“吗啡”、“酮咯酸氨丁三醇”和“纳洛酮”的标签，标着“吗啡”的瓶子是空的，里面有吗啡残留，还有酮咯酸氨丁三醇；标着“酮咯酸氨丁三醇”的瓶子里有无色透明液体，报告显示其成分为纳洛酮和微量的酮咯酸氨丁三醇；标着“纳洛酮”的瓶子也是空的，但只有微量的纳洛酮残留。注射针头里三种药物都有，表面只有Ransom的指纹。

“Marta以为自己打错了药物，是因为她看到药瓶上的标签写着‘吗啡’。”侦探眉头紧锁，抓着检测报告在屋子里转圈，“当时吗啡和酮咯酸都在，纳洛酮不知去向，我们就理所当然地认为Ransom交换了两种止痛药，又偷走了纳洛酮。”

但现在从检测报告推断，吗啡瓶子里装过酮咯酸，酮咯酸瓶子里却是纳洛酮，反倒有一瓶剂量的吗啡注射液不知去向。

“也就是说，不管Marta是否拿错了药瓶，最后都不会死人。”

Ransom看了一眼递到他面前的检测报告，挑挑眉，没说话；律师接过来浏览一遍，露出一点笑意：“也就是说，一级谋杀未遂是不成立的，我的当事人并没有故意要置Harlan于死地。”

“看得懂这份报告吗？”警官问。

“当然。”律师说。

“不，我在问他，你的当事人。”

Ransom耸耸肩：“当然不能。”

“注射大剂量吗啡会引起中毒，导致死亡，你知道吗？”

“我不知道。”

“纳洛酮的作用你知道吗？”

警察故意把“naloxone”这个单词念得生涩古怪，Ransom表情平静，摇了摇头：“不。”

“那你换药的目的是什么？”

“让那个小护士打错药，然后Harlan就会生气，开除她。”

“你明知道即使不是Marta，Harlan也有可能把遗产留给别人。”

“不，我不这么认为。”Ransom笑笑：“是那个女人蛊惑了Harlan，诱导他作出了错误的决定，只有家人才靠得住，Harlan会明白这一点的。”

“吗啡注射液去哪儿了？”

“马桶。”Ransom放松地往后一靠，肩膀打开，丰满健硕的胸脯将毛衫撑出起伏的形状。“我只有一只注射器。”

他被Harlan告知遗产将全部留给Marta，所以想要陷害Marta，让Harlan改变主意。他先把吗啡抽出来倒掉，然后将酮咯酸注射进吗啡瓶子里，将纳洛酮注射进酮咯酸瓶子里，最后将空瓶子和使用过的注射器带走。

他的本意并非杀人，事发之后才意识到自己换药的举动是Harlan自杀的诱因，趁着葬礼潜回老宅，想把药瓶偷出来销毁，却被女管家Fran撞见。Fran拿到药检报告，并没有看懂，想当然地以为Harlan死于中毒，意图勒索Ransom，约了时间地点，却因为弟弟意外身亡，临时改变行程回了墨西哥。

Ransom没见到Fran，只见到勒索信里附上的药检报告第一页，以为真的是自己导致了Harlan的死亡，所以选择隐瞒换药的过程，并将药瓶和注射器掩埋在花园一角，直到被狗刨出来。

“这样看来，我的当事人是无罪的，”律师眼睛里的喜色几乎要溢出来，“他的行为既缺乏谋杀的主观意愿，也缺乏致死的客观事实，Harlan的死因还是自杀。”

出了警局，天已经黑透了，霓虹光像是漂浮在冷水里的冰碴子，在寒风中碰得叮当乱响。律师把夹克的领子竖起来挡着风，压着步子跟在Ransom身后。

“我去见见Richard，你一起来吗？”

Ransom外套敞着，围巾没戴，露着脖子，往寒风里走了两步才后知后觉地拢了一下衣服。“不了，约了朋友。”

Marta和Ransom开着各自的车离开，一个往南一个往北，两辆毫不起眼的私家车跟在他们后面，一辆跟到了Marta的家，另一辆跟到了城北的一家私人会所。会所进门需要核验身份，跟踪的便衣警察进不去，只好在门外给侦探打电话。

“……行，先回来吧。”

Ransom顺利地进了会所，一路走到最深处，进了没有门牌的那间包房，把一个瘦小的男人从舞女堆里拽了出来：“跟我过来，有事找你。”

男人喝得不少，迷迷糊糊咕哝几句，还是跟着出去，接过Ransom塞过来的手机。

“怎么了？”

“听录音，这说的是什么？”

“…我们得按照原计划进行…他必须进监狱……他对我们都是威胁。”男人把扬声器贴在耳朵上，“……不行，我们有更好的办法，我可以保证他不会威胁到你们……”

“你负不起这个责任。”

Ransom听得有些晕乎：“这句是谁说的？”

男人全神贯注听录音，没工夫搭理他，摆手示意他耐心。

扬声器里传来Marta的声音，紧跟着响起的是男人的“同声传译”：“……那就都冲着我来。”

一番争吵之后，Maria似乎屈服了，临走前却撂了狠话：“你会因他而死的。”

“再见。”Marta说。

高跟鞋的声音远去，“乓”地一声，大门重重合上。  


  



	9. Chapter 9

Marta想翻身，却被手腕上的桎梏扯了回去，她睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在床上，手臂张开，两只手被铐在了床头。

她最后的记忆是半夜接到Ransom的电话，从后门溜出来打车去他家，看着他喝闷酒，最后架不住他醉醺醺的、带着鼻音的“命令”，也喝了一小杯。

窗帘缝里透出光亮，估摸着是上午，屋里开着灯，取暖器嗡嗡运作着，却不见Ransom。手腕被铐着，她没法坐起来，只能睁着眼睛看天花板。

过了一会儿，Ransom推门进来，看上去刚洗完澡，穿着灰色的家居服，头发还在往下滴水。他在床边坐下，低头看着被困住的Alpha：“Maria Smith是你的人？”

“大动干戈的，就想问这个？”Marta笑笑，爽快地承认了：“是的。”

“她是故意勾引我父亲的？”

“你情我愿的事情怎么能叫勾——”

Marta话没说完，Ransom就扑上来扼住了她的脖子：“我没空和你兜圈子！”

女孩的脸涨红，眼神却平静，颈动脉在他指腹下跳动，让他想到Fran青灰的脸色，心里发毛，手上的力气就小了，最后只是虚张声势地圈着她的喉咙：“……说实话。”

“算是故意吧。”Marta清清嗓子，“她同时钓着好几条鱼，Richard是最先上钩的。”

“他们俩被拍到也是安排好的？”

“被你拍到那次是意外，Richard被吓着了，有点想分手，所以只能出此下策。”

“那Joni偷学费的事呢？”

“这根本不算是个秘密，不是吗？所有人都知道她偷钱，不管是学校的人，还是财务办公室的人，或者是你——”Marta的表情平静，Ransom却从她眼睛里找到一丝讥讽。“——你不是也在帮她欺骗Harlan吗？”

论亲密，祖孙二人曾经朝夕相伴，远非Joni所能相比，但作为Harlan的继承人，Joni和Ransom，还有Linda、Richard、Walt、Donna……自然而然地站到了同一阵营，像是秃鹫和鬣狗盘桓着等待分食濒死的大象。孩子长大了，各自结婚生子，Harlan的家庭扩大了，却不再有真正的“家人”。

Ransom无法辩解，因为他的确知道Joni冒领了一份学费，知道老爸出轨，甚至知道Walt喝醉之后抱怨Harlan为什么还不死，但他一直保持沉默，不仅为了维护表面上的和平，还因为他也是他们中的一员，他和他们一样，渴望着拿到Harlan的遗产，过上真正的、不受约束的快活日子。

“是你把这些告诉Harlan的。”

“是的。”

遮羞布撕开，垂暮的象王发出最后的嘶鸣，决战在他们毫无防备时拉开序幕，年轻的猎食者最终还是赢得了胜利。但他们没能得到期望的象肉，因为横空出世的小狼夺走了所有的战利品。

“你让Harlan断掉我们经济来源，是不是？在生日宴会上突然宣布停掉经济来源，我们中肯定会有人狗急跳墙起杀心，Harlan有所防备，走廊上的摄像头会捕捉证据，然后就能把我们送进监狱……”Ransom的语气温柔低沉得近乎缠绵，摁着Marta嘴唇的手指却用了十足力道，把她的唇瓣压得发白。“你是Harlan的助手，也是他给我们立起来的挡箭牌，他知道我们会打电话给律师核实，所以真的把你定为继承人，但如果我们中有人没有动手，他还是会将遗嘱改回去的，所以你必须杀了他，在情况对你最有利的时候。”

Marta不应声，垂着眼睛，慢慢舔嘴唇，舌尖带过Ransom的手指，留下晶亮的水痕。

“你怎么杀了他的？”Ransom收回手指，将几不可察的崖柏香味藏进手心。“Harlan打了一辈子雁，怎么最后被小麻雀啄了眼睛？”

“因为他从来就没有真正地‘注意’到我。”Marta说。

他是白人，她是西班牙裔移民，他是小说家，她是护工，他有Wiki主页、个人传记和粉丝主页，有无数座用于铭刻生平的碑，而声称“视她为家人”的Thrombeys甚至搞不清她的故乡。Harlan的著作Marta了如指掌，他却从不主动问起她的经历，于是有意地树立勤俭自强的新移民形象就变得容易很多，甚至都不需要说谎。他慢慢地开始信任她，将她视为自己最好用的那一枚棋子，却从没想过，她并不甘于受人摆布。

他漫不经心地称赞她棋下得好，并非真的欣赏，而是想用刺激安于现状的儿孙，所以她就顺水推舟地藏拙，故意掉进他的陷阱，让他赢那么两三子。

Harlan觉得她太年轻，而她知道，Harlan已经老了。

老到凉冰冰的利刃横在脖颈时，才发现这并不是那柄装饰用的道具刀。

老到只能眼睁睁看着她握着他的手，将刀锋推进他的咽喉，却没有反抗的力气。

Ransom用膝盖压着她的腰，她习惯性地往上一顶，Omega的膝盖打滑，变成了跨坐的姿势。Alpha用凸起的髋骨磨蹭他柔软的大腿内侧，却被他不耐烦地摁住：“别想用这种方法解决问题，我提前给你打了抑制剂。”

Marta一愣，无奈地放松：“好吧……但我好像觉得……你湿了？”

“没有！”Omega皱眉，恼羞成怒似的用力往下一坐：“不可能！”

“真的吗？我看看……”Marta一副认真的样子，挺起腰小幅度蹭了两下，还没分辨出来，就听到Omega发出一声压抑的闷哼。

“我开了录音，你难道不怕我把证据交给警察么？”

Marta还是被铐在床头，Ransom跪在她身体上方，低哑的声音中带着咬牙切齿的意味；他的屁股高高翘着，一只手正扶着后穴里嗡嗡震动的按摩棒。

Alpha仰起脖子吻他，在唇瓣相贴的缝隙里楔进一柄刀子：“你的证据都在我那儿，纵火，杀人，下毒，我都好好地留着呢。”

Ransom一愣，手上动作停了，按摩棒却突然变换震动频率，被敏感的穴肉吃得更深，正戳在他的敏感点上。

“哈啊……你、你怎么……”

Ransom皱着眉瞪她，她笑着摊开手，露出手心里的遥控器：“我这不是想帮帮你么。”

“帮我…呃嗯…藏、藏证据？还是……唔……还是想继续威胁我？”

Alpha晃了晃手腕，手铐碰得叮当响：“我哪儿威胁得了您啊，Hugh？”

专属于仆人的称呼让他羞耻地团紧了身体，Marta适时地调整了按摩棒的模式，从震动变成前后突刺，肿大的腺体将敏感的神经末梢暴露在外，接受过载的快感。

“呃……啊……你他妈、他妈的别动了……”Omega的脑袋垂在她的胸前，腰背弓起，从她的角度可以看到紧紧绷着的腹肌，以及不断冒出前液的阴茎。“唔嗯……要、要到了……”

他蜷得更紧，隔着被单在她身上摩擦自己的阴茎，Marta轻轻吻了他的发顶，Omega过电似的抖了一下，贴在她身上射了出来。

“哈……”Omega把头埋在她的颈窝里喘息，冷不丁地问：“你是不是喜欢我？”

他分明记得自己把三只药瓶都扔了，警察却在花园里找到了所谓“证据”，他们被分开讯问，隔着两堵墙沉默以对，最终是证物代言了他们的“清白”。

“嗯？”Marta愣了一下，“噗”地笑了：“我以为你早就知道了。”


	10. Chapter 10

对话终止在了这里，Ransom没再问，Marta也没再多说。

案子兜兜转转掰扯了一个多月，终于还是以“自杀”了结，侦探回了南方，Marta在律师的陪同下签署了一堆合同、文件和协议，正式地继承了Harlan的全部遗产。Thrombey家的人朝着律师和Marta大喊大叫，矜贵的好教养荡然无存，但无论如何，他们已经无力回天。

Linda嚷了半天，律师和Marta只当没听到，镇定自若地闲谈几句，各自上车离开了，气得她七窍生烟，脱了一只高跟鞋就朝着Marta的车砸了过去。砸中是砸中了，只是她还得单脚跳过去捡鞋，Walter、Donna和Joni用异样的眼神看着她，仿佛她的狼狈足以在他们之间划清界线，让他们可以继续高人一等。

“Ransom这个小兔崽子也不知道跑哪儿去了……”Linda嘟囔着，把鞋穿上，跺了跺脚，快步走了。

车尾传来“当”一声的时候，Marta瞥了一眼坐在副驾驶的Ransom，后者无动于衷地歪着，甚至没有从倒车镜里看一眼自己风度全无的老妈。

那天之后，Ransom对她的态度变了很多，在床上（或者其他什么地方）更顺从，她不再需要分神压制住他的肢体，能够更加专注地把他操得哭出来；但下了床他又比原来更沉默，甚至连Harlan还在时的那种嘻嘻哈哈的玩笑都没了，两人经常一整天都说不上一句话。

她不知道这是在折磨她还是他自己，但显然这两种效果都有，他开始失眠多梦，半夜总是惊醒，因此不得不在睡前喝一杯酒，借着酒精的作用昏昏入睡。

睡着了也不得安生，Marta被一声急促的抽气声惊醒，凑过去听到Ransom含混不清地说着梦话：“……Leave、leave me alone……”

第二天她搬去了Thrombey老宅，住在Harlan曾经的卧室里。Ransom倒没说什么，只是挑衅似的问她怕不怕Harlan半夜来找她。

“我很乐意再和他下一次棋。”Marta说。

单方面的冷战持续了五天，距离Marta原本计划的一个星期还差两天，她就憋不住给Ransom去了电话，约他出来见面。

“反正大后天也要去公证处，为什么不到时候再见呢？”Ransom掌握了主动权，连说话的调子都不一样了。“我不着急，你呢？”

Marta沉默片刻，轻轻笑了一声：“一样。”

“Ransom，我们到了。”Marta叫了他一声，他回过神来，发现车已经停了，却不是饭店酒馆或者谁的家，而是乡间公路的一条废弃岔道，四面都是积雪的田野。

Ransom的心跳开始加速：“你想干什么？”

“谈谈而已。”Marta把自己的安全带解开，侧身坐着，直视Ransom的眼睛：“我知道你在做什么，这是极其危险的，你必须停下来。”

“你当然会这么说。”

“Ransom，听我说，他们想杀我，我早就知道了，但他们现在还不敢下手，因为Harlan遗产全在我名下，我许诺给他们的公司注资，并且低价转手出版公司的股份。如果我现在死了，他们就全白忙活了。”

“所以呢？有本事你就别和他们合作。”Ransom翻个白眼。

“所以我必须在合同签署之前想出办法。别以为这都不关你事，你不是他们的线人，而是替罪羊。”

Ransom挑眉：“什么？”

“他们会像对待Fran那样对待你，你以为自己只是做一点辅助工作，离危险很远，但事实并非如此。他们会逼着你越陷越深，直到借你的手来杀我。”Marta揉揉眉心，“你会失去继承权，然后在监狱里过完你的下半辈子。”

“我本来就没有继承权，你的遗产和我没有关系。”

“好吧，那难道你想进监狱吗？”

“我为什么一定会进监狱？”Ransom斜睨着她，“你都能全身而退，我为什么不能。”

“因为你的确不能。”Marta无奈地笑了，“烧掉血液检测中心的两天前，你在市里加油站加过油，你的油卡可以查到消费记录，你的汽车GPS能查到里程记录，只要有人注意到你，就会发现你的车凭空少了很多汽油，如果对比现场残留的汽油和你油箱里的汽油，它们的燃油添加剂浓度将是一样的——这是纵火罪；你给Fran注射吗啡的手段极其不专业，尸检首先就能排除我的嫌疑，然后你又试图扼死她，在她脖子上留下戒指压痕。她挣扎的时候把地上的灰尘踢到了你裤子上，如果检测的话就会发现裤子上的灰尘和那里的成分吻合，你没有不在场证明——这是一级谋杀罪。还有对于Harlan的谋杀未遂……还需要我接着说吗？”

“你不是说……Fran没死吗？”

“她本来是要死的，这是计划里的一环，为了让你进监狱，必须有个足够大的罪名。但我没让她死。”Marta舔舔嘴唇，像是用舌尖把没说完的话重新勾回喉咙里。“她就没死。”

Ransom看着她的眼睛——略宽的重睑显得她懵懂迟钝，认真看着他的时候一双眸子却亮得惊人。

他轻轻打了个寒颤。

“我不想把你当成筹码，”Marta握住Ransom的手，“别把自己押上去。”

他的手指在她手心里微微发凉，她问Ransom冷不冷，Ransom却解开外套，吻住了她的嘴唇。

Marta的车空间并不宽敞，Ransom甚至不能双膝跪在后座上，只能一条腿蜷起来支在座椅上，另一条腿踩在脚垫上保持平衡。他们没带润滑油，Marta只能耐心地为Ransom扩张，到最后反倒是Ransom先耐不住，一边腾出一只手撸动自己的性器，一边烦躁地回头瞪她。

她站在他的身后，一手摁着他的腰，一手扶好自己的性器，在穴口轻轻戳了几下，贪婪地翕张着的肉穴就主动出击将它吞了进去。一个多星期的禁欲生活让两人都变得更加敏感，才刚刚挤进去三分之一，Ransom就低喘着发出呻吟。

Omega的肉穴热情地欢迎着久别重逢的老朋友，穴壁的皱褶尽可能地舒展，让每一个神经元都被照顾到，让丝丝缕缕的快感编织成一条绳索，在失重坠落时将他牢牢抓住。

他的脸几乎要贴在车窗上，灼烫潮湿的呼吸在冰冷的玻璃上铺开水雾，两具肉体交叠的倒影渐渐模糊，他低着头，尽力勾着脖子弓起背，给他的Alpha留出更多进攻的空间。但Marta始终很小心，被他催了几次之后才扣住他的髂骨，一边向前挺腰一边将他拽向自己。

“唔！”电流在瞬间击向四肢百骸，Ransom手臂发软，不得不停下对前端的抚慰，两只手撑在座位上。“哈啊……就是、就是那里……动一动……嗯……”

哪怕他不说，Alpha的性器也能熟练的找到通幽曲径，Marta不是个吝啬的人，在床上尤为如此，对Ransom尤为如此。她调整角度，狠狠撞击着Omega的那块软肉，Ransom的声音一下变了调子，潮湿的气音带上了哭腔：“呜……太重了……轻一点……”

“你其实很喜欢，”Alpha俯身下去，接管了被冷落着兀自抽动的小Ransom：“为什么不承认呢？”

她只有两只手，其中一只还要扶着他以免他头晕腿软摔下去，但他却觉得她仿佛有无数条手臂和无数根手指，可以同时玩弄着他的乳珠、阴茎、阴囊和会阴。

到底喜欢不喜欢？他现在想不出一个答案，但可以确定的是，这种感觉稍纵即逝，过了今夜可能就再不会有明天。

“等一下，让我换个姿势。”Ransom翻过身来，背靠着后座，双腿架在Alpha肩膀上，膝盖折叠到胸前，腿心完全打开，两人性器分泌的液体混在一起淌到了座椅上，Marta揩了一把，顺手抹在了Omega的胸口，又恋恋不舍地揉了揉他的乳肉。有了后座的支撑，Marta可以肆无忌惮地抽插，还能腾出手照顾他的阴茎和乳肉，这让她很满意；Ransom看上去也很满意，难得地双手勾着她的脖子，把她拉近：“亲我。”

“好的先生。”

Ransom也搬去了Thrombey老宅，但两人很少见面，Marta大部分时间都在外面，在家的几个小时也通常在打电话，Ransom只能从西班牙语里听出“Maria”的名字。

“这次又要玩什么花招？”Ransom丝毫不怀疑，她和Maria联手，可以从恢恢法网的网眼儿里钻过去。

“一个陷阱。”Marta看上去像是搞定了一切，懒洋洋地趴在沙发上。

“谁是引征子？Maria？”

“不，这回是我。”

Ransom的手抓紧了抱枕的角，又很快放开：“倒是信得过她。”

“没办法呀，脱离组织的后果就是人手不够。”Marta看了眼时间：“该走了。”

Ransom目送她驱车离开，掏出手机发信息：Maria是诱饵，Marta是目标。

晚上没睡好，白天坐着无聊就容易困，Ransom不知道自己什么时候睡着了，被手机铃声叫醒的时候还有点迷糊，站起来转了一圈没找到手机在哪。

等他找到手机的时候，电话已经被挂断了，他看着屏幕上显示的“未接来电：Marta”，没来由地觉得心慌，回拨过去又只有忙音。

半个多小时之后，Maria的电话打过来，让他去中心医院。

“什么情况？”他一边用耳朵和肩膀夹着手机，一边满屋找衣服。

“车祸。”Maria沉吟片刻，似乎不知要如何描述严重程度。“……来了就知道了。”

进了医院他就稀里糊涂地被拉去做了一个什么检测，然后Maria把他带到手术室外面：“在这等着吧。”

“很严重吗？”

Maria歪了歪头：“在我们设想过的结果中，不算是最坏的。”

为他做检测的医生走了过来，递给他一张表格：“手术同意书。”

“为什么是我？”Ransom不接那张纸：“她的母亲和妹妹呢？”

“他们其实没有血缘关系，这只是我们藏匿非法移民的一种手段。”Maria抱胸站着，居高临下看着他：“排在血亲后面的顺位继承人是她标记过的Omega，你需要帮她签署同意书。”

“她没有标记我。”

Maria从医生手里抽出一张报告单：“你们的血样可不是这么说的。”

血样？Ransom明白过来，再看面前带着口罩的医生，眉眼轮廓依稀有几分Fran的影子。

“如果我不签呢？”Ransom双手在膝盖上十指交叉，“是不是就不抢救了？”

“不仅如此，”Maria倒是看上去比他还不着急，“她的遗产也都是你的。”

Ransom从医生手里拿过表格，又接过圆珠笔。

医生和Maria都静静等着，手术室的门自始至终都紧闭着，走廊尽头没什么人，笔尖在板夹上“笃笃”地敲了两下，“刷啦”一声打了个潇洒的勾。

“我签不签你们都一样会抢救，更何况她应该没事，不然你们怎么会一点都不着急。”Ransom把笔和纸还给医生，对着Maria挑挑眉：“好了，还有什么需要我做的？是不是能让她出来了？”

“恰恰相反，”Maria盯着他的眼睛，嘴角勾起来，语气不自觉地带上了嘲讽：“她死了，那间手术室里根本没人。”

Ransom惊愕地望过去，才发现“手术中”的灯一直没亮过，只是他没注意。

“我……”

Maria竖起手指让他噤声：“别跟我说，我不需要知道。负责遗产清算的律师过两天会上门，你等着收钱吧。”

那他应该和谁说呢？

谁需要知道他想要的并不是那些该死的遗产呢？

为什么电话会自己挂断？

是已经说不出话，还是无话可说？

那个碎了屏的手机上被交到Ransom手里，上面还留着最后一通未接通电话的记录，他将在未来的无数个夜里不断回想，像是在棋盘上推演路数，但征子已殁，黑子全部被提掉，只剩茫茫一片白。

终究还是没有答案。

END


End file.
